horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Barclay
Andrew William "Andy" Barclay was the main hero in Child's Play, Child's Play 2, and Child's Play 3. He was portrayed by Alex Vincent in the first two films and Curse of Chucky, who was replaced by Justin Whalin in the third film. He is usually stalked by Chucky, who wants to transfer his soul into Andy's body. Biography Child's Play In Child's Play, Andy (Alex Vincent) is celebrating his sixth birthday (November 9, 1988) with his widowed mother, Karen. Originally, Andy wants a Good Guy Doll and ends up getting clothes. Seeing her son's disappointment, Karen buys a doll (not knowing that it is possessed by the spirit of a mass murderer) for $30 from a homeless peddler. Andy is overjoyed by the new doll. When Karen's friend Maggie falls to her death from the apartment's window while babysitting Andy, he is immediately questioned by Detective Mike Norris if he had anything to do with the death. Karen believes that Andy had nothing to do with it. However, Andy shows eerie behavior when he informs his mother that the doll, Chucky, is alive and quotes him saying "His real name is Charles Lee Ray, and he's been sent down from Heaven by Daddy to play with me," and "He said Aunt Maggie was a real ***** and got what she deserved.". The next day Andy and Chucky go to the house of Chucky's former partner in crime Eddie Caputo, Chucky sneaks in and blows up the house, killing Eddie and framing Andy. Andy shows even more possible insanity when he tells Chucky to talk and stop lying, and that Chucky will kill him if he lets out his secret. As a result, Andy became the prime suspect of Chucky's murders. After much pursuit of his most intended victim, Chucky decides to pursue Andy on his own and eventually begins the chant that made him a doll the night he was killed. However, Karen and Detective Norris intervene just in time before Chucky finishes the chant and therefore take Andy's soul. Chucky is burned alive by Andy and then killed by being shot to the heart. ''Child's Play 2'' In Child's Play 2, Andy has been temporarily sent to a foster home until his mother, who was considered mentally unstable and has been undergoing psychiatric testing, can look after him again. Mike "Michael" Norris is also absent from the film as he, according to a comic based on the series, under the threat of being fired, has been forced to reluctantly abandon the "Chucky is alive" case and leave Andy to his fate, though he did help Mrs Barclay to be temporarily put in a mental institute for the criminally insane and not a prison for life or worse, as she was believed to be responsible for the murders of the first film. Andy now finds himself terrorized once again in his new home by the revived Chucky, who was brought back to life by play palls (the real-life company of the fictional good guys dolls of the series which had been suffering due to the aforementioned "case") to try to (unsuccessfully) prove the rumors about the Chucky doll wrong. Chucky even stalks young Andy at school and slays Andy's teacher in cold blood with no remorse. Later that day, Andy goes down to the basement to confront Chucky, resulting in a struggle between him and the possessed doll. To make it worse, Chucky frames Andy for the murder of his foster father. Andy's foster sister, Kyle, discovers her and Andy's foster mother has also been killed in cold blood as well and realizes Chucky is really alive after all. She is held hostage and is to transport Chucky to Andy in the Good Guy Factory. Chucky finds Andy taking his shoes and socks off at the orphanage, and after tickling his feet for a while, takes him away. After Andy is nearly knocked out, Chucky once again attempts to steal his body. However, after finishing the chant and nothing happens, Chucky realizes that his soul is trapped in the doll's body and it can no longer be done. Now that his doll body is human, he endures gruesome injuries, such as having his hand torn off and being forced to cut off his legs. Andy's body thwarts Andy's soul in molten plastic, and together he and Kyle kill Chucky's body by inflating his head and causing it to explode. The film ends with Andy and Kyle going to tell someone their story and get help. ''Child's Play 3'' Andy's third appearance in the series is in Child's Play 3. Andy Barclay (Justin Whalin) is now sixteen years old, and the incidents in the previous two films has permanently ruined his reputation. He has been thrown out of numerous foster homes, presumably for his inability to fit in. Social services then enrolls Andy in a military academy as a last resort. Here, Andy is the center of Cadet Shelton's harassment, and Chucky has also been rebuilt and returns to stalk Andy once again. However, Chucky now realizes he is able to set a new goal to become human again, and reveals his true self to another boy named Tyler. Chucky confronts Andy in his boarding room and reveals that he intends to transfer his personality into a different child's body: Tyler, who Andy had befriended earlier in the film. During the academy's 'war game', Andy gets a girlfriend, Kristen De Silva, but loses his only other friend (besides Tyler) Whitehurst to Chucky. Eventually, Chucky's attempts to reach human form get thwarted again. After following Chucky (and Tyler, who is essentially Chucky's hostage) from the woods to a local carnival, and struggling with the possessed doll in a spook-house ride, Andy tosses Chucky into a large fan which dices him. Andy visits Kristen, who is being treated by EMTs, before being taken away by the questioning authorities, presumably because he is now and forever a prime suspect of the murders due to Chucky framing him for the crimes that Andy didn't committed. ''Bride of Chucky'' Andy is mentioned in a newspaper article titled: Boy claims doll was possessed by a serial killer's soul. ''Seed of Chucky'' During Chucky's "what so good about being human" quote it referenced human characters in the franchise including Andy Barclay. ''Curse of Chucky'' In the after credits scene of Curse of Chucky, Chucky arrives at Andy's home, Chucky cuts himself out of the package turning around surprised by Andy pointing a shotgun at his face and shoots. Cult of Chucky Andy returns in the newest Chucky film. External Links *Andy Barclay in Child's Play Wiki *Andy Barclay in Heroes Wiki Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters Category:Child's Play characters Category:1982 births Category:Heroes Category:1982 Category:Good people Category:Innocent people Category:Living People Category:Alive Category:Survivours Category:Survivors Category:Males